8x22 The Party in the Pants Tag AngelaHodgins
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: What we didn't see from Hodgela in this very steamy episode of Bones.


**Hey guys! Come on, I can't be the only one who wanted more after the performance Angela and Hodgins gave us in this week's episode. I like that they showed the very flirty sexual side of those two that we really truly haven't seen since the start of their relationship in season 2. Anyways, this is just my take on what happened as the camera turned elsewhere. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bones or any of its characters or storylines.**

* * *

"You know, if I had any non-crime-related cash on me right now I would be stuffing it down those pants," Angela told her husband.

"Oh yeah? You mean… these pants," Hodgins said, pulling aside his lab coat and jacket so that the top of his pants was visible.

"Ohhh!" Angela liked where this was heading.

Hodgins moved to the front of the screen, unzipping his jacket, "Uh oh!" he said suggestively, giving his wife a look.

"Uh oh! Uh oh!" Angela said beginning to sway a bit.

"Uh oh!" he repeated, "Here it comes!" He shrugged out of his lab coat and jacket.

"Oh sweetheart!" Angela said, starting to really get into it.

"These boys ain't got nothing on your husband," Hodgins told her, throwing his clothes to the side, almost hitting their incoming boss.

"Oh I am so into this!" Angela just about yelled, pretty much scaring a disgusted Cam out of the room. She laughed as Hodgins slowly began to take his t-shirt off.

With his t-shirt off now, he came towards her, a seductive grin on his face and gently pushed her back on to her stool.

"Oooh baby!" she yelled, bringing her hands up to feel his well-muscled chest.

"You like that Angie," he growled into her ear, sending her wild.

"Mhmmm big boy!"

He continued dancing just about on top of her before abruptly stopping and heading towards the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" Angela demanded.

The door closed with a slam and suddenly the blinds were all closed too. He came back towards her, eyebrows waggling, "Privacy baby."

"Oooh!" She pulled him close again and started to unbuckle his belt, a smirk on her face, "Does this come with what I paid for?" she asked.

"For you honey, it certainly does." He leaned down to her, catching her lips with his, enjoying the smell of her perfume that radiated off of her skin.

She kissed him back with force, standing up so that she could slip out of her dress.

He slammed her into the wall and she let out a moan, loving when he was rough with her. Her nails dug into his neck, making him gasp both with pain and with pleasure.

"Give it to me baby!" she growled, forcing him to the floor.

"Hmmm," he broke their kiss, "I don't know if I was paid enough for this. Won't your husband be jealous?" He smirked, still in character.

"Mmm not at all baby, because as it happens, you already have my heart."

"In that case…" he trailed off, climbing on top of her.

* * *

"Wow, that was…" Angela trailed off, struggling to catch her breath as she lay in her husband's arms, completely naked, covered only by the blanket they had taken off her couch.

"That was amazing," he finished for her, kissing the top of her head as her ran his fingers up and down her arm.

She turned in his arms to look at him, "That was probably the best sex we've had since…"

"Since Paris," he said, knowingly.

"Yeah, since Paris, when we were crazy sex-hungry newlyweds."

He laughed, "Not that the sex since has been bad though right?"

"Oh no, not at all! Just not to this caliber, especially not since I gave birth to Michael."

He smiled, as much as he loved his young son, he was probably the worst cock-block he'd ever had. It seemed like whenever he and Angela were trying to make love, Michael had a nightmare or needed a changing or feeding. And then the other half of the time, they were both just too exhausted to even think about making love.

"I love you," she whispered, "Even though we don't have any money, even though I don't get to paint all day. I still love you."

"I love you too Ange."

"Thank you for doing this today Jack. It meant a lot to me."

He chuckled, "Oh that I could definitely tell by how turned on you were." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Right. Well we should probably get dressed and get back to work before Cam or Booth walks in here, or even worse, one of the interns," she said, neither one of them realizing that Cam had almost walked in on them.

"True, true. Well if you ever want to go for a spin again sweetheart, you know where to find me," he told her, swaying a bit as he grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed, exiting the office.

She shook her head. One thing she did know and that was that her husband sure was one sexy man.

* * *

**Yes, no, maybe so? Lemme know! And for some of my other readers out there, yes I am still working on Unexpected. The next chapter is currently in works (and has been in the works for a couple months now), I just don't have the time to finish it and actually publish it yet. But college is done in a month and I'll be back in my hometown, so hopefully then I will finally finish that fic. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot tag. I sure had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you had a lot of fun reading it :p Good day to all of you and thank you for your support!**

**-Willie (Oh and I changed my pen name if yall hadn't noticed)**


End file.
